vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132776-f2p-launch-character-creation
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's pretty much a launch. Huge changes and a large new population waiting to play the game. It's Launch 2.0 | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't go that far. The changes are not that huge. | |} ---- ---- Same.... logged back on.. Gotta get that 10 labor/5min! | |} ---- Most games out right now are. I just wish a game dev would actually release a game that they can be proud of and not have it die within a year because it wasnt ready to be launched in the first place. | |} ---- meh im use to launches going this way i can wait | |} ---- ---- ---- i let it sit there and got disconneted but i didnt have to set in a queue | |} ---- They are too busy giving away stuff on their livestream than actually working on the game to get players in. | |} ---- ---- ---- seriously? | |} ---- me to they all have bugs to fix wont be long they all will be asking for free stuf shhhhh | |} ---- ---- See the thing is, the 4 or so people on the stream have literally no power over the server lag and issues in game. They're developers. | |} ---- ---- You really think they have a huge team after the flop from the launch over a year ago? | |} ---- ---- lol you will be back to play so cry more | |} ---- it baffles me that people still dont understand the concept of a single company having different teams to work out various issues almost everyone you see on the stream is not even remotely qualified to fix the issues that are cropping up most of them are CM's art team or the story team | |} ---- ---- Even so, this is much worse than the actual launch. Main issue with launch was long queues, but once you were in it was pretty smooth. I got in an hour early tonight, and it was fine, but as soon as it hit midnight everything became unplayable and now I can't even log back in after trying to change characters. EDIT: Wow, didn't realize my signature was so out of date Edited September 29, 2015 by Owlert | |} ---- Dude, just calm down. It'll be okay. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just an fyi - I've cancelled and relogged several times and I've not hit the queue since the initial 9PM PST launch time. That might be just me but I think the queue times are reduced/gone at the moment. That said, it doesn't seem that relogging will get you into the game either so... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Rift's Launch was flawless | |} ---- ya hes mad he has never played a game on launch before so he is use to crying about it over the forums | |} ---- I played the rift launch. It was far from flawless. Both the original and the free to play. | |} ---- Regardless what you do right now nothing will get you in game with a new character. All we can do is wait for an update from Wildstar's people. | |} ---- Id like to know what rift you played. Because the one that myself and about 25 guildies played had absolutely 0 problems. They didnt even need to bring servers down for hotfixes because of the servers they had. | |} ---- rekt xD | |} ---- Supposedly waiting nor relogging helps at the moment. | |} ---- I played the Rift that tried and failed to be WoW. The one filled with lags and game breaking bugs in raids literally months after release. Honestly if you like Rift so much go play that. | |} ---- I too played the Rift launch and (the original, I missed the f2p launch) and it did seem to go pretty smooth. I had zero issues and didn't really see/hear of anyone having anything major go wrong. Of course, this isn't Rift so no good reason to really compare the two I suppose. | |} ---- Well that proves right there that you didnt once play rift. | |} ---- ---- he's got nothing better to do then complain this generation <_< | |} ---- ---- Sure Lucifer. There's obviously no point in me even replying so this is my last one <3 | |} ---- K bye. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Char creation is non-existant. You can make a toon, give it a name and all that, but once you hit "Enter Game" you enter a endless loop of sitting there listening to the background music til it kicks you from the server for non-activity. | |} ---- Conspiracy by Carbine to make the PvP server active!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Confirmed. | |} ---- ---- The EU PvE and PvP servers. | |} ---- ---- Pretty much... Devs, im not making a character on the pvp server no matter how hard you try. | |} ---- ---- How does the one thing that goes unchanged get broken when everything else that changed works? | |} ---- ---- ---- But it did get a bit of changes... | |} ---- ---- It got graphic updates. It worked fine the past few weeks during the closed beta, but now all of a sudden it doesnt work? Seems fishy to me | |} ---- restarting a loaded server that is running decently apart from this will be their option of last resort, and then only if they're certain it will solve the problem. No point in booting everyone already playing if we just end up in the same spot because of something else they didn't account for. | |} ---- ---- :rolleyes: | |} ---- They can test all they want and overestimate but until something goes live they won't know just how much stress a server is going to get. Entity is the highest pop server on the US side so it's understandable it's going to have issues, probably a lot of issues. Lag being a number one issue. Warhound isn't as populated so it's understandable that it would work. Same goes for the EU servers. They're probably not as populated as the US servers. | |} ---- Even AAA single player games that literally have zero server issues to worry about have crappy launches due to bad code and rushed production. No matter what, Carbine/NCSoft are a company. Wildstar Free to Play had a deadline, and no matter what, they had to meet it. You can't account for every variable. They also have to take money into account. If they dropped thousands on new servers just for the F2P launch, then watched as all the players trickled away making that useless, would be a huge hit. I'm not trying to white-knight Wildstar, but honestly, what did you guys expect? Edited September 29, 2015 by Zeroba | |} ---- A lot of people trying to make characters at the same time on a higher pop server compared to the others? Sounds reasonable to me. | |} ---- Apologize all you want, but until players start demanding better products we'll forever see the "patch it later" attitude. Perhaps this will be another notch in the belt proving you can't skimp on experience when it comes to a good ops team and Scalability testing. I have no doubt Wildstar will be successful on other merits, but now I have to prove to people to give it another shot this weekend. | |} ---- ---- As someone who has had to look through pages of code i can assure you 2 hours is not even scraping the barrel when it comes to finding a problem and if this is a networking problem then its even harder to fix and simply restarting would only worsen the problem at hand | |} ---- Explaining facts when everyone just wants to rant? Sir, you need to calm down. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- A lot of others are now claiming it works. | |} ---- Shame more people can't think rationally. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Anyone who thinks that game studios should not improve with experience and eventually learn to launch perfectly is just sheep. It should be the goal of every developer to perform like professionals, not just to expect failure. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It must not like me then. :( Edit: Have you played before? Would be nice to talk with someone who has some experience in the game and has a level head. Edited September 29, 2015 by WildStarReloaded | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I guess you missed the part where they announced megaservers, then talked about them non-stop for months before they came out and also didn't bother to read the FAQ which also talks about megaservers. TBH, shard servers like the ones WoW runs are outdated and generally no longer used in MMOs as the current technology allows for large population single servers like the ones operating in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is a very good point. Some servers were down for a week. | |} ---- true. im returning and my girl is a casual. shes asleep lol | |} ---- ---- Yes, and names are server-specific so you can have two characters with the same name on each server. Remember that although server transfers used to be free, they will be for sale for $20 soon. | |} ---- ---- I can bet a lot of new players are casuals that arent playing this late. And returning players should know by now all launches are bad. | |} ---- Not at all the worst launch. WoW's launch as horrendous. Lag, people being dropped, servers crashing left and right and it lasted days. If the only issue they are having is an issue with character creation then they are far ahead of the curve. Yeash...Drama Queens. | |} ---- Not entirely true....I was looking forward to trying this game now that it was F2P and seeing that it's almost 3 hours into launch and people can't get in..I don't foresee a future. You get one chance at a first impression. Wildstar got 2. Both have been terrible. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you think this is the worst launch ever I guess you haven't played many MMOs. Lol | |} ---- ---- ---- Just go now. I honestly don't seeing this being fixed for another few hours. I think they need to restart the server, but refuse to because there's so many people currently playing and would rather keep their experience swell rather than aiding us. | |} ---- ---- It'd work if you tried to make a character on Warhound. You're kidding yourself if you think you'll choose to play on the most populated WoW server when Legion comes out and expect to get in in less than an hour. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to say this the nicest way I can. You're totally unaware of how their megaservers are set up. There's a reason we have one for each ruleset, and a reason we had to suffer through server merges during year one. The servers can handle it, they're just a bit slow right now because of thousands of people claiming items. Not being able to create characters on the largest PvE server is a bummer, but they'll sort it out. The game is leaps and bounds ahead of where it was for the initial launch, however this conversion has meant some serious changes to the login and creation systems, and that can lead to issues that don't crop up on test. | |} ---- ---- Or we can agree you know even less about it than they do, so maybe let the professionals work. | |} ---- See ya! lol some people... Obviously they are working on it. If you are a hardcore then roll a character on the PVP server. Character creation works fine on that server and they noobie grounds are full of people waiting to get their a$$es kicked. lol | |} ---- i dont agree with you | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We want totally awesome yet useless gear!!! Hehehe. | |} ---- I agree this was a pretty major screw up. It isnt only the old players they are after and this little hiccup with have people like Matthew70 whining about going back to WoW because they cant wait a few ours for a bug to get fixed. Hopefully they get if fixed soon but its off to bed for me. | |} ---- Not to be rude, but its very apparent you don't understand how MMO networks work. Well at least how shard servers work. Restarting server clusters don't really solve issues. The hiccup is more than likely on the database side, not the realm or load balance side. Example: You will have a gateway connection directing traffic on which server is the fastest with the lowest population split for the current cluster. With the sudden onset of players, the additional load balancers they setup are probably having issues with trust relationships with the database. Working on a database is very time consuming and can cause issues, especially with more than 1000 concurrent connections. Why some people are able to get in and others has to do with the DNS table actively refreshing would be my best guess. Granted, I don't know the exact specifics of how they do client/trust or database/shard loads, however the general knowledge of how MMO networks points that as the problem. Source: Game Designer. | |} ---- ---- Any ETA? Do the devs have any idea whats going on? | |} ---- Been re-watching markipliers videos while this has been going on, still waiting on my 3rd attempting in creating a character to go thru.. *sighs* | |} ---- I am watching through Nostalgia Critic while I wait, hehe. :lol: Working on an energy drink, and some snacks myself. Very excited to play this when it comes up. :D Edited September 29, 2015 by Jenilya | |} ---- I'm stocked up and have the day off tomorrow as well. Hopefully we can jump on before my body tells me to grab another red buil. :P | |} ---- Atleast with WoD people were able to make a character *snickers*. In all honesty tho I can wait to play I got stuff on other games I need to get done anyways, seems like a good launch to me. Just idk I'm not a dev or anything but have they tried looking at there authen servers for character creation maybe they accidently left in a piece of code that still requires you to be a paying member idk v.v. Edited September 29, 2015 by grimsbane | |} ---- ---- ---- MMOs with lots of servers is an outdated design... GW2 is a perfect example of a megaserver. It has shards that can expand and come online as needed and never cause any downtime for anyone. Wildstar, like most newer MMOs, is most likely using a similar feature and frankly it would take them 15 min to bring up an new server if they wanted by why? Who wants tons of servers with the population unable to interact... That is the point of the megaserver design... to let everyone play together. I admit GW2 is a master of this design and refuses to share their DB design but it is beautiful how it runs. I dont think Wildstar runs that well but there should be no need for a ton of servers even with high populations now days. | |} ---- I doubt they've lost that many people. Sad people can't think logically when it comes to a release. Wildstar isn't even close to worse launch. I've played plenty of MMOs that have had far worse and some have been around for well years. | |} ---- ---- Fair enough, you're 100% right, I don't know how MMO networks work. Thanks for the little lesson. I'm not being sarcastic either, these things genuinely interest me. | |} ---- They're doing maintenance on the server in 20 minutes. | |} ---- ---- ---- They've just scheduled maintenance in 20 mins for the PvE realm. Hopefully it'll work after that. If you want to play right now, try the PvP realm. | |} ---- ---- ---- Awesome! Hopefully it does fix it, I'll wait it out. If it doesn't, then sleepy times for me. | |} ---- ---- Look I have been corrected by about 3 different others, my point is this flood of new players caused a choke in a servers ability to create an accounts character data it's obvious, newer isn't better unless the people behind the scenes knows what's happening and can manage it! My complaint is simple and just like anyone elses, cannot create a character, I timeout after 45mins and this has been my 3rd time, really wanna give the bird to my screen and just go play soemthing that works. Nothing ever goes smoothly at launch people say, I call BS at least before a server crashes my characters were made adn there and I at least played them a good hour into a beta or stress test. | |} ---- :D. Trust me I know the frustration. Sometimes when I work on a game or a program it crashes for hours on end and there really is no reason why it should crash. Testing and entry point isolation sometimes causes issues because bugs crop up from the strangest places. For example; one time while working on a game in the Unreal 4 engine, a door wouldn't open. The code works, on other test maps it works. In the editor it works. Every time I did a test build, the door stopped working and it wouldn't open. After beating my head against the wall for literally 5 hours, I found the culprit. I had a variable that occupied the same memory space as what the door was referencing. A calculator I had open in Unreal Engine was sending a '0' to an address which shared the same mem space as the door OPEN/CLOSE ( 1 or 0 ) Boolean check. A simple garbage collection and dynamic memory adjustment.. bam, door works. Problem solved.. but seriously.. one small little thing and everything just stops some times. | |} ---- ---- lol that 24 hour login queue | |} ---- ---- ---- While people will be turned away, a handful of people will not just 'go away'. A majority of people will not blow the game off because of this issue. I think you underestimate the amount of people who are sleeping, not playing. Many companies choose to do nighttime launches like this because it allows them to fix the game for peak times. Granted, there is a surge right now, but this is hardly 'peak' play time. | |} ---- No it wasnt, it was on eu pve server also... but solved for me at this moment Edited September 29, 2015 by Mrzappa | |} ---- UE4 is so much better than Unity ATM it's ridiculous. Spent a whole day this week rolling between versions trying to fix a problem that was introduced in their latest major rev. Having the source is such a major advantage when it comes to bullshit bugs. | |} ---- ---- Unity was meant to make a game at one point years ago. A game called (and did not go any where) Crimson Deep. Unfortunately the three core devs decided to go another way and ditched the fourth guy. Sadly I was the fourth guy...jerks. | |} ---- Haha, same thing happened to me. Except it was the very first character I created. I had quit and attempted to create two different characters with different names, and I got logged in with the character I created first (despite quitting). | |} ---- Here is my problem with the two: Unreal is a game engine made by people who make games. They know what is needed and know what isn't. They add in the functions they use/used to create the games we play. Unity is a game framework made by a software company. They just make a framework and don't actually make games. They make isolated test demo's to feature case new additions. | |} ---- ---- from my memory, though I've seen comparably horrible launches in some ways... the worst mmo launch i remember is age of conan since it combined so many horrible issues and to such a strong degree in one launch that it was absolutely unforgettable and nearly unforgivable. the reason some of us were tracking that game... the massive siege pvp andfortassaults... were not even in the game. it of cours ehad the normal lags, and it also came bundled with amagnificent memory leak that hit a fair amount of people. it was release dincomplete, without even pve end game content iirc and course none of the mentioned pvp content that was going to be the real bread and butter imho. it had more issues probably but i recall those since they were so impacting. and 5k players is not a lot these days. hell my first mmo that would have been half the server's total pop, not all logge din at once of course. now days it's like pocket change in proportion to the total population of a server or game counting not all logged in at once but total players/accounts combined of course. the biggest launch I recall deserved the biggest sentence to go right along with it. edit: lost ocnnection with server right as I hit *cupcake*ing post. post edit edit: this isn't a launch. it launched about 15 or 16 months ago. this is an opening of the game to cheapskates like us. Edited September 29, 2015 by Sidius | |} ---- This was so glaringly apparent when Unity introduced their completely fubar 2D Framework. It was like no one actually sat down and tried to make something complicated with it. Subpixel rendering problems, The implementation of Physics2D/Box2D being absolutely atrocious for all but the most basic things. No access to the scene graph to make it better. On top of all that, the component architecture lending itself to really *cupcake* poor coding practices. I could go on and on. Unfortunately the money made the decision, not the tech. | |} ---- Oh that's just super awesome! It being free to play we wouldn't want a gazillion useless people clogging the server for the serious players! Imagine if those 5k were all trying to get on at the same time as you all the time! | |} ---- ---- Different Server, that was an internal test server and was not connected to the main public system. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I did... Having more problems this morning... Day 2 and I have been in game a total of 3 minutes. Didn't even make it passed the tutorial. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Feels like Trion and Archeage launch all over again | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I believe it was the server restart that cured the issue rather than the task manager quit. I had the same problem earlier today.. couldn't create any characters. Then they did a reboot of all the servers and hey presto.. my character was waiting for me when I tried again. The server reboot seems to clear the issue. | |} ---- Didn't work for me :( Thanks anyways. | |} ---- Just tried it, sadly did not work for me. It's worth a shot though, might work for others. In any case, thank you for sharing! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Mentok sees your issue. You tried creating Dominion character! Superior choice, but everyone wants be Dominion! Long lines! Try Exile, maybe Aurin. Highly underplayed faction and race. Mentok bets you'll get in just fine! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been setting there, waiting to enter the game, for like 25 minutes. lol Way to make a good impression on new players :P | |} ---- I tried that several times today, waited for 30+ minutes every time but nothing ever happened. | |} ---- Hmmm, perhaps I just got super lucky. Think it sat there for like 15 or 20 mins. I did it just now btw, after the last relaunch of the (has to be noted) EU megaservers. | |} ---- Yeah, when I hit "enter game" it takes me to a loading screen and it doesn't stop loading even if the bar is full... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeeaaaah.... because you're the only person around here who thinks like that and is going to stay up until late... /sarcasm Time-zones can be a b****, so don't rely too much on your "midnight" because that's probably someone else's prime time. ;) Nevertheless I'm having the same issue as everyone else. I haven't been in a Q for a while and was able to get into the game but unfortunately I decided to re-make my character and that's when the stupid infinite hourglass problem showed up. Serves me right for being undecisive. People, do yourself a favor and stick to your characters until these technical problems settle down - its the wisest thing to do. Edited September 30, 2015 by IvoryOwl92 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not entirely, yesterday it was only the PVE server, which was when they said that. Now today, it's both servers being affected. Edited September 30, 2015 by Velsham | |} ---- ---- ---- No sweat, Shazbot. I'll go play some World of Warships while I wait. Just make sure it remains top priority until it's fixed, eh? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you kindly for this information, I will cease my complaining now. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tried this three times. Doesn't work for me. | |} ---- ---- I've tried this and it did not work. Will continue to see if anything gives. | |} ---- ---- This doesn't work for me. None of the characters I've created since around six hours ago have shown up. And I continue to get disconnected for inactivity after about 15-20 minutes of watching the hourglass spin. | |} ---- I've tried it on the PvE server and it does not work. | |} ---- To give more info I'm on the pvp server and work 2 times for me. I will try it on the pve server then up date Give an Update, | |} ---- I use some random names it might be cuz your name is taken its still work'n 4 me | |} ---- ---- Well, looks like I have a bone to pick with whoever took the name 'Zxkthjgxvc Tgksxtlbv" before I could get to it | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL. I suppose all you can do is have a sense of humor about it at this point. I do find it pretty frustrating that there has been no real communication outside of "We're working on it...it's still broke." I wish I could get away with that at my job. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Archeage is TERRIBLE. Like sooooo terrible. Its ridden with land hacks, pvp hacks, bots galore, and Trion has by far the WORST customer service EVER. Scapes is totally worthless. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually really liked ESO, just burnt myself out on it. My point is that the fact that you can't even create a character on WildStar is complete bullshit. I know that lag and whatnot is a common issue with new launches. However, being unable to even create a character is a little excessive. And by a little I mean a lot. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- As it sits, I'm sitting at a black screen after getting up to go to the kitchen. I don't know what this means, but Ive been trying to create a character for +/- an hour. Not an official update, just come community observation. Makes my face sad. | |} ---- Did you get a black screen before you were let in? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----